LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS DE LA VIDA FINAL
by Yuuki Hasunohana
Summary: Historia de Romanticismo erótico y Yaoi (Basada en anime, personajes de anime y ambientación de anime mas No esta basando en series de anime). Personajes e historia creados por Yuuki Hasunohana.


LAS COSAS EXTRAÑAS DE LA VIDA

PARTE FINAL.

Jishin-sama y Kedaka-san estaban solos en aquella cabaña, la nieve empezaba a ser más fuerte el vestíbulo de la casa tenía una chimenea, Jishin-sama y habían discutido.

Jishin-sama dijo:-El otro día cuando te enfermaste, me angustie mucho y en la camilla antes de que quedaras inconsciente me dijiste: -Soy feliz cuando te veo-. Y ayer en el bosque me dijiste que era incorrecto, me estás dando a entender que te gusto? y que no soy correspondido para ti?

Kedaka-san lo miro en silencio y lloro, Jishin-sama lo observaba y quedo perdido observando los labios de kedaka-san rodeados de lágrimas a lo que Jishin-sama no lo evito inclino su cabeza y beso suavemente a kedaka-san, kedaka se sonrrojo y Jishin-sama volvió a besarlo aún más apasionado. Kedaka lloro, Jishin-sama lo observo y dijo:

-Era verdad cierto?. Kedaka difícilmente entre sollozos y llantos dijo:

-S…S…i..Si, y agacho la mirada, Jishin-sama levanto su rostro y dijo:

-Porque te sientes mal? Kedaka respondió.-Es incorrecto….. Jishin-sama lo beso aún más apasionadamente y le dijo: Estamos solos y continúo besándolo con más y más intensidad. Kedaka-san no sabía qué hacer en parte se sentía feliz porque aquel Doctor de confianza tenia los mismos sentimientos que él.

El ambiente era muy romántico una cabaña sola para los dos rodeados de nieve y de una hermosa chimenea. Jishin-sama no se separó de los labios de Kedaka-san, kedaka se sentía seguro en aquellos brazos. Kedaka-san separo a Jishin-sama de sus labios y angustiado dijo:

-Esto es incorrecto!. Jishin-sama lo observo fijamente a sus ojos llenos de inocencia y respondió:

-Porque es incorrecto el amor?. Por favor solo permíteme que te haga feliz, así como cuando en el hospital me dijiste que eres feliz cuando me veías, permíteme hacerte feliz.

Kedaka-san se sonrojó ante los ojos fijos y penetrantes de Jishin-sama, kedaka-san dijo: -Pero… y antes de continuar hablando Jishin-sama lo beso y lo dirigió a el vestíbulo de la casa.

El vestíbulo tenia ventanales amplios de donde se podía apreciar el paisaje totalmente blanco puro de la nieve en el bosque de pinos y un hermoso lago blanco, tenía una chimenea en donde estaba ardiendo fogosamente una llama ardiente de fuego, tenía tapetes en el piso de piel, un hermoso y amplio sillón todo en colores café y marrón.

Jishin-sama guio a Kedaka-san al sillón y empezó a besarlo de manera muy romántica y muy intensa, jishin-sama sentó en su regazo a kedaka-san y empezó a darle suaves y tibios besos por todo su cuello, después de eso empezó a levantar muy muy lentamente la camisa marrón de kedaka-san. Luego empezó a besarle todo su torso y al pasar sus manos por aquella piel tibia e inocente Jishin-sama encontraba una increíble sensación hacia Kedaka-san mientras tanto, Kedaka-san tenía su rostro de un color carmesí intenso y sus brazos abrazaban el cuello de Jishin-sama:

-Alguna vez has estado con un hombre?. Dijo Jishin-sama. Kedaka-san se sonrojó intensamente y dijo: Jamás, ni siquiera con una mujer ¡! Y tu ?. Jishin-sama: se quedó mirándolo fijamente y dijo: nunca, pero siento que no debería hacerte el amor. Kedaka-san se sorprendió y dijo:

-No ¡! En realidad te quiero, en realidad quiero todo esto, este momento quiero compartirlo contigo, quiero recordarte como mi primer y único amor.

Al escuchar esto Jishin-sama se sorprendió y empezó a besar muy intensamente a kedaka-san, luego lo sentó en el sofá del vestíbulo Jishin-sama se arrodillo en frente de las piernas de kedaka-san y empezó a masajear sus piernas mientras empezaba a acercarse más y más a el miembro de Kedaka-san, Jishin-sama empezó a masajear la entrepierna de Kedaka-san por encima de su pantalón lo miro y dijo:

-Entonces construyamos un recuerdo, que sea eterno y que este lugar sea testigo de lo que estamos a punto de hacer.

Como acto seguido Jishin-sama empezó a besar la parte baja de su ombligo luego muy lentamente con sus largos y blancos dedos empezó a desabrochar su barqueta luego tomo el miembro de Kedaka-san y dijo:-Estas muy caliente. Kedaka-san se sonrojó tapo su rostro con sus manos y hecho su cabeza hacia atrás para no ver los que Jishin-sama le iba a hacer. Jishin-sama tomo muy delicadamente las muñecas de sus manos y dijo: -Quiero que mires esto fijamente mientras lo hago.

Kedaka-san tenía unas cuantas lágrimas y miro fijamente como Jishin-sama empezó a masajear su miembro, luego lo lamio muy delicadamente, levanto la mirada hacia kedaka y dijo: -Quiero que te vengas en mi boca. Kedaka-san soltó una especie de llanto muy leve, luego Jishin-sama empezó a felar muy delicada pero a la vez muy intensamente el miembro de kedaka-san.

Kedaka se excitó tal punto que tomo a Jishin-sama de la nuca empujándolo hacia su miembro mientras gemía. Me vengo ¡! Me vengo ¡! Dijo Kedaka-san entre sollozos y gemidos mientras Jishin-sama saboreaba la esencia de su amado.

Jishin-sama se levantó y empezó a deshacerse de sus prendas en frente de kedaka-san quien estaba en el sillón, Jishin-sama se desvestía de manera lenta y sensual lo que causaba demasiadas reacciones en Kedaka-san, Jishin-sama estaba a punto de quitarse su ropa interior pero kedaka dijo:-Espera ¡! Quiero hacerlo yo. Jishin se sorprendió como acto seguido, Kedaka empezó a besar la cintura de Jishin y luego bajo su ropa interior con su boca. Kedaka masajeo el miembro de Jishin luego estaba a punto de felarlo, pero Jishin lo empujo en el sillón de manera que quedo acostado y dijo: -No quiero que lo hagas. Luego Jishin-sama se acostó encima de kedaka-san y empezó a besarlo muy intensamente empezó a jugar con sus pezones a lo que kedaka gemía de manera muy intensa. Jishin-sama se levantó para mirar a los ojos a Kedaka y dijo:- Te hare el amor.

Entonces como acto seguido Jishin-sama tomo su miembro y lo entro muy lentamente en Kedaka-san, kedaka tomo el cojín en donde estaba recostado y gimió muy fuertemente a lo que Jishin-sama suspiro fuerte y dijo:-Eso me gusta.

Luego los movimientos de Jishin-sama se hicieron más y más intensos aquellos movimientos estaban acompañados de los gemidos de placer de Kedaka-san, Jishin-sama se recostó encima de kedaka y empezó a besarlo, mientras tanto kedaka enredaba los dedos de sus manos en el cabello de Jishin-sama.

Jishin-sama continúo aún más y más al final. Jishin-sama llego al clímax junto con kedaka. Kedaka gimió fuertemente lo que hizo que Jishin-sama se excitara y empezara a reírse mientras veía como aquel momento había llegado.

Jishin-sama salió de Kedaka-san, lo miro fijamente y dijo: -Jamás pensé que mi corazón viviría por ti. Kedaka se sonrojó y soltó una bella sonrisa de satisfacción se levantó del sillón buscando su ropa en las alfombras a lo que Jishin-sama le alcanzo el buzo de él y le dijo:-Ponte esto. Le ayudo a colocarse aquel buzo.

Ya estaba a punto de anochecer Jishin-sama se colocó su pijama y Kedaka se quedó con aquel buzo, Jishin-sama preparo dos tazas de café caliente, luego se sentó en la alfombra y sentó a Kedaka en sus piernas abrazándolo por la cintura y entregándole el café. Luego empezó a pasar bellos besos tibios por su nuca.

Luego callo la noche y en esa cabaña con un paisaje blanco nocturno acompañados de la luz de la chimenea, tomando café caliente, dos personas sin destino se encontraron y consumaron su amor en la clandestinidad de la inocencia y los sentimientos puros que sentían cada uno por el otro.

FIN.


End file.
